The tales of an extraordinary boy meeting an 'ordinary' girl
by Desi-Sahara
Summary: Boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married and have kids and they live happily ever after. Expect this is Moriarty here we are talking about, nothing is ever so simple and ordinary with him. This is a tale of a stubborn girl that gets tangled up with James/Jim and ...let us see what happens from there shall we?


The tales of an extraordinary boy meeting an ordinary girl

 **Hi everyone :) This is my first ever fanfiction so please review and let me know what you like and dislike about the story. I apologize for the poor spelling and grammar but I want to improve as a writer so do help me. I love the Sherlock stories, the shows and the movies. I think that all of them do a great job with the characters and the storyline ( yes it means I am a fan of Elementary). This fanfic was mainly driven by my frustrations of not finding many Mor/OC stories. I was really tempted to make the OC a male just to see how you guys would take it but as the idea grew I had to stick with my OC being a woman. Although depending how this goes I might write a Mor/MaleOC story in a later date.**

 **This is all taking place in the BBC Sherlock universe but there would very little visits from Sherlock and John in it. This is because I want a more realistic and understandable love story without them interrupting the mood. (Hopeful that makes sense) I do not want to portray the OC as to seeing Moriarty as OMG HE IS SO HOT I WANT TO BONE HIM UNTIL THE ONLY HE THINK HE CAN REMEMBER IS MY NAME sort of thing at first glance. ( cause that may be us but not my OC, until much later ;)) I want them to be a Macbeth and Lady Macbeth couple expect there is no tragic downfall and Lady Macbeth doesn't become guilt ridden Also I want to really convey how undeniable smart Moriarty is, as well as the crazy evilness that all of us love 3**

 **Last thing,I would really love if someone could help me out with the M scenes or generally any scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sherlock character nor their plot sadly expect for my OC**

 **Also comment if you caught on to the sherlock reference I laid out. :P**

 **The first few chapters are slow but it are needed to set the scene.**

Chapter I

The petite woman pushed the cart inside the luxury room in a brisk manner, all whilst simultaneous humming to the Beatles' song _Come Together_ _._ The pink cart was packed with various towels, shampoo bottles and bed sheets all arranged _almost_ randomly in a chaotic order that deemed to make sense only to the brown coloured female.

Despite the epic song and the radiant sunshine coming out of the crème curtains it could not assist on improving Raine's mood from discovering the soiled sheets off the bed. No doubt the evidence reveals a young couple merely….. taking an advantage of the room. Did they seriously leave the used condom on the floor!

Raine has worked for this hotel for over three years and has pretty much seen it all. Ranging from the strange, the weird and absolutely creepy visuals the occupants _love to_ gift Raine with. One of her top favorites was when she entered the room only to find a naked man cuffed at the edges of the golden wooden board with simply a pillow covering his genitals. He had told her that the ' _key to his release'_ was under the pillow. But it stilled irritated her when she had to deal with inconsiderable guests. Honestly do these couples believe that fairies come and clean their room after their escapades.

She bent down to quickly to pick the sticky and odorous condom off the ground and didn't stop moving until the black bin greeted her sights. She then proceed to take a slow examined view of the cluttered room. The bed lined were laying abused on the floor, the table seemed to venture off to the balcony and there were several more condoms inside the bathroom sink.

'Is that a …?'

'Forget it, you are not going to get paid at this rate' she grumpily thought.

 _ **40 minutes later**_

She smiled at her mirror reflection as she finished cleaning the now shining surface. She hurried out of the room and just before closing the door, she took a quick glance at the black whip laying on the table. She had now officially finished with her floor.

Maybe I should speak to Eddie about getting that promotion, he is probably at his lunch break right now. After all he did hint to me that I might get it seeing-

"Raine,", she turned around to notice a grey haired man smoothly walking up to her.

At first glance, one would assume that Eddie would be involved in the fashion world given his excellent clothing taste and for his typical Giorgio Armani physical features; aqua eyes, tanned skin and strong jawline. However his true passion lay within singing. After his high school graduation in 90', he went off to pursue music at several venues in London hoping to be signed. She actually attended one of his gigs couple two years ago. He is gifted with a rough and husky voice that surprisingly could hit the high notes; two octaves above his regular voice. Currently he is in a band called The Wannabe Hipsters, filled with 40+ year old men. Needless to say, the sight of them plus their name made it cringe worthy. However due to Eddie's charming looks and numerous girls with daddy issues, numerous people frequently hire out his band. So why is Eddie working at this posh hotel? Again, one would assume for financial reasons but his explanation was so that he can meet famous celebrities and their managers to get his band signed. In fact he believes that this hotel is his lucky charm because it helped him meet the famous Freddie Mercury during his gap year in 1991. In fact he gave Mercury his then band's album and the famous singer agreed to show it to his manager. Sadly, he passed away that following year preventing Eddie's chances of success.

"Raine, there you are. Fatima got fired this morning and I need you to take over the penthouses for now on." Eddie announced.

"Hold on, why did Fatima get fired?" Raine asked.

In all honest Raine despised Fatima. She was incredibly stupid and gullible but was smart enough to know that spreading her legs will get her far up the business. Raine hated the conversations with Fatima, with the dumb girl screeching about her love for Sam, her hatred for keeping their affair a secret and that one day they would be together.

"Fatima convinced Sam that she could blow him off while his wife was in the room. Naturally Susan realized that something was wrong with Sam and caught Fatima _red-handed_. She then forced Sam to fire her." he replied.

Like she said the Fatima was an idiot and inspired others to be so.

"You no longer have to worry about this floor, I got Leah to come and take over from you. Just think Raine, if you go a good job at the penthouse- which I know you will do, we may be looking at that promotion. Especially since Fatima is out of the picture. Which means that sadly you have to start on the penthouses today, since Fatima was too busy with the boss to do some actually work"

"Thanks and don't worry I can handle it." She winked teasingly towards the singer/her second boss.

Eddie nodded and abruptly left Raine alone in the hollow hallway.

You see, Fatima and Raine were both against each other for the promotion. Despite Raine's hard work ethic and knowing several languages, Fatima would always be the one to get the position. All because she was with the Head Boss aka the aussie prick Sam. The guy was a typical player that would hit on anyone above the age of 18. He had the audacity to use one of the Big Bang Theory quotes on her and said if Raine want to see if his junk would twirl in the other direction.

It was really too simple.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Raine took a deep breath of the early morning fresh before glancing at her target. She could see him coming closer and closer to her, still deeply absorbed into his ipod and unaware of his surroundings. With a calculated decision she step off the curved corner and bump into unsuspecting individual. The items within his gym bag spilled everywhere.**_

" _**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Tom. Here let me help with." She started to help Tom in retriving his objects**_

" _ **There you go. Again sorry about that, I didn't see you", she laughed nervously.**_

" _ **Hahaha don't worry about it. But if you feel strongly about it you can always make it up to me." He said slyly with a small wink.**_

 _ **She casually raised her eyebrows and calmly replied " Will your wife be joining us?" and then slowly proceeded to walk away while he was in shock. She smiled at the knowledge that his smartphone was in her pocket.**_

 _ **Later that morning**_

" _**I seriously don't understand why he won't leave his wife!" the brunette whailed at the bored Raine.**_

" _**You need to make the best out of the situation and enjoy the time you guys have together and not worry about the future. After all we only live once. When is the last time you guys saw each other" Raine said whilst replacing the old towels from the customer's bathroom.**_

" _**Last week bu-"**_

" _ **Why don't surprise him, with some one on one action, you know keep the fire sparked. I don't want to hurt your feelings but maybe he's getting tireeeeedddd of you" Raine said whilst taking the soap bottles off the floor.**_

" _ **WHAT! WAIT YOU REALLY THINK SO?! I MEAN WE HAD A GREAT TIME LAST WEEK. HE DID SEEM TIRED AFTER MY HAND-" blabbed Fatima.**_

" _ **I am just saying why not-hear me out,-surprise him this afternoon. Maybe in his office or car? Spice it up a bit. Show him what he is missing out."**_

 _ **Much later**_

 _ **She texted on the phone -password wasn't hard to figure out especially when you know someone, who knows someone, who knows another guy that has a phone hacker-**_

 _ **Hey hun, do you mind coming into the office this lunch time? I left my USB drive at home**_

She grinned and started to happily whistle, as she head towards the elevator.

 **Sooooo first chapter what do you guys think? I really wanted to convey that Raine has an element of wickedness to her. Also I want to drive a better deeper in character development of the** **not main characters** **because even if they are not that important to the story they have a role in bringing amusement to readers and sort off reveal the kind of people Raine deals with in her day-to-day life.**


End file.
